


Walk the Line

by Ren (FahRENheit2006)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/F, Gap Filler, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Short One Shot, Single POV, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahRENheit2006/pseuds/Ren
Summary: A little filler conversation between Nicole and Wynonna following all the season 2 shenanigans (spoilers up to s02e08, "No Future in the Past"). Nicole is quietly moping about the mistake she made with Waverly before bumping into Wynonna at Shorty's. Wynonna tries to cheer her up, but that goes about as well as can be expected. A little hope at the end.





	Walk the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Just caught up on this show. Love the Earp sister bond, love the dialogue, love the character dynamic with everyone. Wynonna and Nicole are one of my biggest broTPs, despite the fact they’re so different.
> 
> Wynaught chat. Wayhaught angst.

The jukebox in formerly-Shorty’s-then-Bobo’s-but-now-Shorty’s-Again skipped a beat, earning an angry fist slam from the brunette hovering over it. A loud 80s rock ballad kicked off with a screeching guitar riff. Nicole Haught winced at the sound as she settled into a bar stool, coat draped across her lap.

Rosita manned the bar with a wink and a smile as she popped the cap off a beer bottle for an old trucker stationed at the far end of the horseshoe-shaped counter. Doc Holliday was nowhere in sight.

_Typical._

Picking up the poorly photo-copied menu, Nicole skimmed the collection of beers on tap. She smiled in spite of herself when she saw Rosita struggling with the beer taps, a reminder of her first encounter with Waverly Earp. But Rosita succeeded where Waverly had failed, managing to get a glass up in time to avoid being soaked by the finicky tap. The bartender also pulled a wrench out from under the bar, determined to correct that problem once and for all.

“Well well well…” A familiar, lazy drawl at Nicole’s ear.

Not even bothering to look up, Nicole studied the menu harder. “Wynonna.”

“Nicole.” The older Earp sister settled into the stool next to Nicole, sweeping long brunette locks over one shoulder... the same woman who had been smacking around the poor jukebox.

“I sure hope you’re not drinkin’ for two tonight, Earp.” Nicole’s gaze drifted down to Wynonna’s now obviously bulging tummy before snapping up to meet tired blue eyes. Even before she was pregnant, Wynonna always just looked tired. _Or hungover._ And somehow she looked worse perpetually sober than she did perpetually drunk.

“Just here for the ambiance and tunes, **Officer** ,” Wynonna said, holding up her hands in mock respect. At Nicole’s skeptical look, Wynonna grumbled, “…And trying to get a contact high from being near the booze. Don’t judge.”

“Uh- **huh**.”

Snapping her fingers to get Rosita’s attention, Wynonna threw back, “Meeting Waverly?" 

A pained silence as Nicole shook her head.

“…Oh, right. You two had a **Thing** ,” Wynonna deadpanned knowingly, her tongue rolling across her teeth on the hard “TH” sound.

_Of **course** Wynonna knew. _

Nicole’s thumb subconsciously unlocked her phone to glance at her text message history to Waverly. Again. Going on four days and no response. That hadn’t stopped Nicole from checking every few minutes, though. Hoping against hope.

“…uh-huh.”

The Earp Heir slapped Nicole on the back. “Relax, Nicole. Have a drink. Loosen that stick from your ass.”

Nicole managed a small, sad smile. She was used to be yelled at by the drunk and disorderly of Purgatory while in uniform. Wynonna’s random hostility rarely fazed her anymore.

 _Besides… Hormones_.

The officer sighed before asking sharply, “Are you? Having a drink?” Her eyes hadn’t missed the small shot glass half-hidden at Wynonna’s elbow.

“What? ...shit.” Wynonna scowled, blue eyes darting away. Frowning, she pulled the full shot over. Wynonna held it close to her nose, sighing in pleasure as she inhaled. “…told you I was serious about the contact high. Haven’t had a drop. Honest.”

She relinquished the glass begrudgingly to Nicole, then pointed an accusing finger at her belly. “Look. **Look!** …you can’t even **see** what I’m sacrificing for you already. …well, just know it’s a lot, you little shit. I’ve started a list.”

_That better not be Rumple Minze. I think I’m **still** hungover from that strip joint fiasco._

Hazarding a sniff of the whiskey, Nicole braced herself before downing it then slammed the glass on the counter.

_Ugh. Bourbon._

“Why, that was downright chivalrous of you,” Wynonna drawled sarcastically before reaching for the highball glass Rosita had left in front of her. At Nicole’s raised eyebrow, Wynonna waggled it at her. “It’s frickin’ water. And you’re not **my** keeper, either.”

Usually, Wynonna’s abrasive needling rolled off Nicole’s back. _Just Wynonna being Wynonna._

But not this time. This one… hit home. Since Nicole’s fight with Waverly over keeping her test results from her, Nicole’s mind had had plenty of time to reflect— _obsess?_ —on the elder Earp sister’s collection of snide little remarks.

_“Nicole. You are **not** my sister’s keeper.”_

_“Waverly’s not the white-picket-fence-in-Purgatory-girl you want her to be...”_

_“…you’re a little Queen Brisk of Bossy Town for my taste...”_

_“Waverly needs space. She’s dying under the weight of your expectations.”_

“Look, Nicole…” A different pained silence. Wynonna’s nose wrinkled and she pursed her lips before slowly speaking through clenched teeth. “I’m… sorry.”

“What was that? It’s kind of loud in here. Can’t be sure I heard you.” Nicole flipped over the menu and continued to feign reading it.

“I’m **sorry** , dammit,” Wynonna said a little louder, teeth no longer gritted. She downed her glass of water and gestured for another.

“For what?”

“For… y’know…”

Nicole leaned in closer, tilting her head. “No, I **don’t** know, actually.”

_I really don’t. There’s so much to choose from. Where to start?_

“For the shit I said to you while I was possessed. …and the shit I just said to you. And …shit.” Wynonna’s face contorted in awkward agony. She made a big hand gesture between both of them. “Sorry for pretty much every other conversation we’ve had the past couple weeks. I’ve had a lot on my mind and **in** my mind and—and…” The gesture changed to a swirling motion over her belly.

“Oh.” Nicole was tempted not to accept. “…It’s okay. It’s been… weird. Weirder than usual. I get it.”

Wynonna popped an ice cube into her mouth from the empty glass and started crunching loudly.

“And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry you two are in a weird place. As president of the Purgatory Screw Ups Association, I’d just like to say: Welcome. You’re in good company. And sometimes we get donuts.”

Managing a rueful laugh, Nicole checked her phone again. No new messages.

“…how is—how has she been doing?” Nicole stammered, balling one fist in the jacket on her lap.

Another crunch of ice. “She’s an Earp. Pretending to be fine. Burying the pain and diving into whatever distracts her most. In Waverly’s case: researching Sheriff Clootie.”

“But she’s—she’s not an Ear—“

Wynonna’s open palm slapped the counter to interrupt Nicole. “Shut your mouth, Haught.” After a few seconds, her wild glare softened. “No piece of paper tells me who my sister is. Waverly will **always** be my sister and an Earp to me. If she’s something more than that? Awesome. The more the merrier in our little shit-show. But Waverly will never be anything less than an Earp. Got it?”

Nicole muttered a soft “Understood” as she loosened the grip on her jacket. A small smile curled the corner of her mouth.

She had always felt worried on Waverly’s behalf about how Wynonna might react. Even though Waverly never articulated she was afraid of losing Wynonna, Nicole knew what that cute little worry line in her brow meant whenever the conversation shifted to Bobo Del Rey.

An awkward silence followed with more loud ice crunching. Wynonna chewed her lip before blurting out, “So this might cheer you up: did you know that goo demon **really** hated your guts?”

Though relieved at the change of topic, Nicole felt strangely offended. “Me?! Why?”

“Hey, don’t take it personally. It hated Waverly, too. Waverly! The only Earp everyone **actually** loves.” Wynonna winked at Nicole before her smile turned sardonic. “…then again, it loved **me** so I probably shouldn’t take that as a compliment.”

Curiosity bubbled up within Nicole. She had so many unanswered questions she’d been keeping under wraps to try and give Waverly some distance from... everything.

_And Wynonna was already here… **And** had brought it up first…_

“Why did that thing—Mikshun?” At Wynonna’s nod, Nicole continued, “…why did Mikshun hate me?”

“Same reason I don’t like you: too holier-than-thou,” Wynonna returned knowingly, as though the answer was obvious.

 _Hmph_. _Shoulda seen that coming._ Nicole scowled.

Seeing Nicole’s face, Wynonna jumped in to try and salvage the comment, “But—uh—like in a good way? Like in a super-gross-you-make-Waverly-happy way?” Wynonna’s sympathetic expression was kind of ruined by the obvious cringe she was attempting to hide. “I do have **one** of Mikshun’s memories. Does this mean anything to you? Something about… cotton candy? And ‘not in uniform, not in public’ is all I got. Along with just a sick happy feeling of how pissed it made you.”

_Oh. **Oh**._

“Why did that thing hate Waverly?”

“Oh man…” Wynonna shook her head, popping another piece of ice in her mouth. “Our tentacled friend hated how strong Waverly is, how sure she is of herself almost all the damn time. Unlike me.” A forced smile accompanied a few rapid-fire blinks. She pointed at her temple. “Veritable sin and insecurity rave going 24/7 up in here.”

“Makes sense.” Nicole smiled sweetly when Wynonna shot her a dirty look. “…what was it like?”

“Like being a prisoner in your own head, watching yourself say and do horrible shit on a big screen TV. And any thought that entered your head got magnified like twenty times. Ugh, I ate so many donuts that morning. Plus a shit-ton of pancakes with Doc… Sugar high for days.” Wynonna patted her belly. “Growing fuel though, right? …little shit.”

“Any thought that entered your head, huh?”

Wynonna scowled this time. “I knew you’d tried to squeeze another apology outta me, Haught.” She made a weighing motion with her hands. “…So it was probably like… 50/50? Me versus the Tentacle Shit-stain in that conversation? …I’m not gonna lie: I don’t think you’re good enough for Waverly.”

_Now we’re getting somewhere._

A few defensive thoughts leapt into Nicole’s mind. _Why? Because I’m a cop? A woman? Not from Purgatory? Not a demon? Not insane?_ But she remained silent. Nicole knew how she felt and that was something to prove to **Waverly** , not her cranky sister.

_“As long as you want me, I’ll be by your side.” Even after… everything…_

“…Then again, I don’t think **anyone** will ever be good enough for Waverly. **I’m** not even good enough for Waverly. Always putting her in danger…” A fond smile crossed Wynonna’s face. “She’s the best Earp that ever was. Period.”

“Cheers to that,” Nicole agreed as she clinked the empty shot glass against Wynonna’s water.

In front of them behind the bar, Rosita swept by with a small hose nozzle. Pressing at a small console of buttons, she topped off Wynonna’s water before returning to the wall of liquor to continue mixing an oddly colored martini.

The pair of swinging doors in the back of the saloon caught Nicole’s eye as a man in an apron appeared from behind them. He smiled at Nicole and gestured with a pair of Styrofoam containers. Nodding back, she started to stand up before Wynonna grabbed her wrist.

“And… look, you remember when you said Waverly was different? I’m—I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. Maybe we would have caught… It… sooner.” Wynonna’s expression was haggard, her eyes watery with guilt.

An edge crept into Nicole’s voice, partly against her will. “You’ve been riding me pretty hard since I showed up in Purgatory, Earp. You do know I’m on your side, right?”

_And hers. Always hers._

Wynonna gave a sober nod.

“…Good. And I accept your apology—apologies—Wynonna.”

“We’re good?”

“We’re good,” Nicole confirmed as she slid her wrist out of the woman’s grasp.

The scruffy older man in the apron hustled up to Nicole from across the bar, a large plastic bag in hand. “Sorry about the wait, Officer. Still trying to get used to all this new management.” He pointed a thumb behind him at Rosita.

“Thanks, Marty. And it’s ‘Nicole’ when I’m off duty,” she reminded him again. The food inside was still hissing from the heat of the grill accompanied by a rich smell of meat.

He winked good-naturedly back. “I’ll try to remember, Officer.” He patted the bag fondly before tucking a beer bottle in along with the Styrofoam containers followed by another wink. “Give Abby my best.”

Pulling on her heavy coat, Nicole smiled. “I will. She said she’s glad you’re back in the kitchen. She missed your nachos.”

“Me too,” Marty agreed. ”That cowboy-lookin’ fella running the place now is spades above that fur-coat wearing piece of work before ‘im. Don’t know how much more excitement I can take, though.”

It was hard to ignore Wynonna next to Nicole, who was tugging at her sleeve and mouthing angrily, _“Who the eff is Abby?”_

Marty gave Wynonna a nod. “Wynonna.”

The Earp sister nodded back uncomfortably. “…Marty.”

“You’re looking well. I would say to keep outta trouble, but..” His brown eyes drifted down to her pregnant belly.

“…But I took Trouble home for a night it didn’t forget. Yea yea,” Wynonna grumbled back with a swig of her water.

Marty headed over to the trucker in the corner, greeting the man with enthusiasm.

Movement caught Nicole’s eye as she saw Wynonna suddenly sit up straight. The woman’s blue eyes were focused behind Nicole, her brow creased indignantly. She raised her glass, pointing at it with her other hand for good measure, before mouthing, _“It’s water. Swear to God: water.”_ Wynonna’s scowl deepened as she raised three fingers in a Boy Scout salute, then peeled down the index and ring fingers to reveal a defiant middle finger.

Turning, Wynonna saw a man shaking off the snow from his heavy coat. He was glaring back at Wynonna, but a broad smile cut his normally stern face.

_Dolls._

Nicole gathered up her takeout before chancing a final question at Wynonna. “Hey, can I ask you for a favor?”

“Only if you tell me who the shit Abby is, because if you’re cheating on Waverly…” She raised a fist and let the threat hang in the air.

A bark of a laugh escaped Nicole’s throat. “You mean my 75-year-old landlady who lives upstairs? Threw out her back and the only thing that will cure it is a Molson and Shorty’s special nachos?” She shook the bag at Wynonna for emphasis.

“God, you’re such a square,” Wynonna muttered back before nodding emphatically, her tone rushed. “Yea yea favor sure shoot.”

Nicole removed the strands of gold around her neck and presented the thin necklace to the woman. A tiny, round, gold leaf glinted in the light.

“Haught. That’s sweet, but I’m spoken for. Plus, I already have one.” Wynonna tugged at the long row of beaded links with a feather and gold key attached around her own neck.

“Can you give this back to Waverly for me?”

The Earp sister wrinkled her nose in disapproval. “Don’t tell me you’re breaking up? I changed my mind: I **will** have to kick your ass for that. No one dumps my sister.” She pushed up from her bar stool and started rolling up her jacket sleeves.

“God no!” Waving her hands, Nicole grabbed Wynonna’s wrist this time. “ **No**. Not at all. **Never**. …I borrowed this from her …that morning. It’s not right for me to just hang on to it.”

Raising an eyebrow, Wynonna shook her head. “Rookie mistake, rookie. That’s your perfect ‘in’ to talk to her again.”

A rueful laugh from Nicole. “I know. But…” She took a moment to carefully consider her words. She wasn’t gonna screw it up again. “…But I don’t wanna extort Waverly into talking to me if she doesn’t want to. I messed up. That’s on me. And this necklace is hers. I borrowed it. I’d like her to have it back. And… when she’s ready to talk again, I’ll be waiting. On her terms, not mine.”

Wynonna made an impressed face, a tight pull of a smile, before pocketing the necklace. “You got it. …still a square, though.”

“And a rookie flat-foot. And bossy. And holier-than-thou. I remember.” Nicole smiled and gave a two-finger salute to Marshal Dolls, who took over her seat next to Wynonna at the bar. “Keep our girl outta trouble.”

It was strange to hear that stoic man chuckle. “We both know that’s impossible.” Dolls nodded back in acknowledgment anyway.

Before heading out into the lightly falling snow, Nicole rummaged in her pockets for her gloves and came across a quarter. Smiling, she pulled on one glove and held the other in her teeth while she stepped over to the jukebox. The 80s ballad from earlier was winding down as the machine whirred to life to stow the record, awaiting a new request.

The quarter slid into the machine with a pop as Nicole punched in a letter-number sequence on the stiff white interface. Finding the record, the needle snapped down. There was a hiss before a guitar twang started playing.

The gentle crooning of Johnny Cash escorted Nicole out into the snowy Purgatory evening.

“I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine, I walk the line…"

Nicole headed back to her apartment, stopping by her landlady’s room to drop off the food. The elderly woman pulled Nicole in by the wrist, jabbering about how Nicole was so sweet to deliver her “medicine” to her. Hours passed as Abigail talked Nicole’s ear off about her romantic flings with the great men of Purgatory while the officer munched on a cold (but juicy) cheeseburger.

Finishing off her last sip of her Molson, Abigail reached over to pat Nicole’s shoulder. “You still seem sad, dear. Is your ladyfriend still not talking to you?”

“Not yet.”

“Well, you seem like a good girl. I’m sure she’ll come around.”

“I hope so.”

“Just stop trying to fix everything, yea? Sometimes the best response is to just do nothing. Can’t learn to run if someone is makin’ you walk everywhere.”

Nicole allowed herself a sad smile. “I’ll do my best.”

“She’ll come around. You’ll see.” Rubbing at her lower back, Abigail gave out a large yawn. The grandfather clock in the other room chimed a moment later. “Oh look at the time. I need to get off to bed. Thanks for keeping an old lady company.”

As Nicole slid the key into the lock of her own apartment, she heard the phone in her pocket ping with a text message. She pulled it out and nearly dropped it.

[Waverly Earp says: “Hey. You awake?”]

Pushing into her apartment, Nicole could barely get the door closed before returning with rapid-fire tapping. 

[“Yes”]

A long pause. Her long-haired ginger cat rubbed at her shins, purring loudly.

[WE: “Thanks for the necklace”]

[“You’re welcome”] 

[WE: “Well…  
That was all”]

Nicole’s thumbs hovered. There was so much to say.

But instead, she just tapped out: [“OK. Have a good night, Waves”]

[WE: “You too, Nicole”]

Smiling lightly, Nicole set her phone down and took a few deep breaths. She ran her fingers through her short hair. An accidental pull at the nape her neck reminded her of the last time Waverly had—had…

The iPhone display lit up once again, accompanied by a melodic ping.

[Waverly Earp says: “…I miss you”]

[“I miss you too”]

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try out a new pair of voices. Stuck with Nicole’s POV for this, though I love Wynonna’s voice just ever so much. Might attempt a more focused WayHaught piece down the road. Or Wyndolls.
> 
> This is new territory for me (only video games previously), so please let me know if you found this story successful/unsuccessful or want to see more of this show from me. 
> 
> /flailing hand motions


End file.
